1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for counteracting bio-mechanical thrust, and more particularly to a device that keeps the head in an upright position.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
As is known, the human head is a relatively heavy object, and without proper neuro-muscular control, the head is difficult to maintain in an upright position. Those persons referred to as "spastic" have lost just such control. Losing the ability to maintain the head in an upright position causes slumping or biomechanical thrusting of the head and/or upper body in spastic persons. Bio-mechanical thrusting is disadvantageous for several reasons. First, when the head is slumped, the trachia can be compressed, thus inhibiting breathing. Second, bio-mechanical thrusting makes eating difficult. To facilitate eating, many spastic people must either be fed by another or eat in a reclined position. The first option can be expensive and demeaning, while the second option can be dangerous since eating while inclined can lead to choking.
Third, a slumped head leads to problems with psycho-socio behavior patterns. That is loss of eye contact with others not only interferes with the spastic person's ability to learn, but also leads to a feeling of isolation. Finally, bio-mechanical thrusting promotes skeletal deformity throughout, among other regions, the upper back and neck.
There are at least two techniques presently employed to support the head, neck and/or upper body. In one technique, the neck and head are "immobilized" by, for example, a "halo" brace, which actually interconnects the skull with the brace. Immobilization, which prohibits substantially all movement of the spastic person, has been found to promote, rather than alleviate, spasticity. To reduce the spasticity due to immobilization, drugs are applied to relax the muscles of the spastic person. Accordingly, during immobilization, the spastic person's muscles become flaccid.
In another technique known as "stabilization," the spastic person is allowed some movement. While immobilization may be necessary in some cases, for less severe cases, stabilization is preferred. The stabilization can be achieved through use of one or more braces applied to either the neck, head and/or upper body. It is believed that stablization techniques employed to date are highly deficient.
Designers of braces employed for stabilization have failed to appreciate that bio-mechanical thrust is not halted by bracing just one or two portions of the body. It is believed necessary to counteract interior/posterior, lateral and rotational movements to which the neck and head, as well as the upper body, are subjected. Indeed, there is a need for a simple, yet effective brace that provides support to each part of the bod subjected to one or more of these movements. The ideal brace would allow for little movement, but effectively balance all of the forces generated by bio-mechanical thrust.